


thieves’ jewelry

by orangeavacado



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, LBGT, M/M, Maybe angst, POV Oma Kokichi, Prince Saihara Shuichi, Romance, Some Humor, oma not ouma, oumasai, royal au, some cussing who knows, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeavacado/pseuds/orangeavacado
Summary: I'm sure it sounds like a good idea to create a new fake kingdom and identity all for the sake of having riches and maids galore.But it wasn't the only thing he expected out of this.♞Prince!AUAn AU inspired by ARYLL on twitter. Check them out!https://twitter.com/aryllins/status/1136812387615629312





	thieves’ jewelry

“Get back here you dirty thief!”

“Not in a million years, lovelies!”

.

_This was his time._

_His moment._

The moment in time where he can finally have a chance. An _opportunity_. For himself. No.

For his “ _family.”_

The sacrifices he had given to be faced with an opportunity like this was too real.

Kokichi Oma.  
The glorious mysterious Phantom Thief and Princess of the long lost kingdom of Fy.

Of course, one was true and the other wasn’t.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I knew you guys would come chasing me for an autograph!”

Kokichi swung through the crowd like water naturally flowing towards a dip in the road. His eyes darted to various alleys, corridors, and shadows. A straw woven bag was tucked strongly in between his arm and torso as he fled the knights flocking behind him.

It wasn’t every day he’d get a crowd for his fabulous appearance, y’know?

The masked thief raced towards an empty, narrowed corridor. His eyes skipped over to a wall surrounded with crates and a window located opposite to him and lower down. A rope was hovering above the wall. Perfect! Maybe a bit too perfect and risky. But he wasn’t going to let that risk stop him from freedom.

He lept over the multiple crates and onto the wall that could be heightened to about five Kokichis. Kokichi turned to face the people below him, his arms outspread as if he was coming into a conclusion of a magician’s final act. The pale boy knocked down a few crates beneath him with the tap of his foot, the wooden boxes colliding with the knights underneath.

“I’m afraid this is where we depart, my spectacular fans!” And with the wave of his hand, he fell back without even a glance towards his fall. A grin hidden underneath his mask glowed vibrantly as the hatred, stumped, bewilderment and even confused looks transpired upon the knights.

To the eyes of the chasers, he disappeared out of thin air.

But to the eyes of the thief, he used his brilliant and outstandingly incomprehensible brain of his.

And maybe a rope.

Or maybe both.

Both works too.

“Search the grounds!” A man with a deep-voice yelled out to his fellow subordinates. The footsteps of many began to echo through the narrow spaces until it was just utter silence.

The worn-out criminal leaned back onto the wall, his body falling down out of exhaustion. He crossed his legs as he placed the woven bag onto his lap. Kokichi took off the mask that burned his face and left it next to him. God rid that mask, it was super annoying. But it wasn’t like he could leave without it. He needed this.

His friends made him this mask for the sole purpose of him being able to do what he needed to do. For himself and for his friends that were like family to him.

To steal the riches of the Saihara family. The wealthiest family in the kingdom. As well as, supposedly, the rulers of the kingdom right beside his.

Ever since he was young, he and his friends were in poverty. He would always promise his rowdy gang of friends that they would become rich and live like nobles. Maybe even barons! When information was given to the public about a baby boy being born to the Saihara family was put into public years after, they declared that a marriage was to be arranged around his eighteenth birthday, Kokichi and his friends knew this was a chance. A chance even for poor people like them to get into royalty.

All they had to do was steal a crown.

A crown and maybe an identity.

It wasn’t too hard.

Right?

Wrong.

After many trials and attempts, Kokichi was the last one standing to pursue their dreams.

The crown sat in his small dirtied hands as tears began to stream down his face.

“This is for you guys,” he whimpered to, not himself, but to the deceased that watched over him. His supposed family.

Now, you might be wondering.

How would this man even be able to create a kingdom from scratch, pretend to be a princess (because his father probably doesn’t want a gay- but you never know), gain a stolen crown and somehow have on the local papers that a crown has gone missing and that someone could be faking it, and even gain the clothing for all this?

You think I know?

I mean, duh. Plot.

Well, supposedly, in the bag was also a gown of a noble. It sparkled in purple and suited well with the crown that he has stolen. Of course, he had one of his old friends pretend to work as a maid and sneak into the woman’s closet and grab whatever seemed of no use to them. And surprisingly enough, they weren’t caught! I mean, until after a week and they were found and put to a public execution- but we won’t talk about that.

Kokichi also snuck out some change.

Y’know. Gold and stuff from the treasury. Wasn’t all that hard to get.

The purple-haired boy wiped his tears as he placed the mask inside the woven bag as well as the crown. He walked over towards an abandoned-looking home and moved a broken bookcase that acted as a barricade to the lovely abode.

“I’m home,” he called out to no one in particular.

Man this place needed cleaning. Like seriously.

Rats and stuff.

It would be sad if he started talking to them too.

A shiver ran down the boy’s spine. Yeah, no.

The boy lept over to a broken crate and opened the lid. Inside was multiple kid drawings- that looked awful, but to him were practically made by Van Gogh- and a wig that matched extremely well with his purple locks.

The gala for the arranged marriage is in about a week.

_We have a week to make this work._

Cough

_I mean I have a week to make this work._

Man the rats really get to your head sometimes.

Let’s come up with a kingdom and stuff.

Hm..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After some thinking with his magnificent brain, he came up with the most brilliant, eccentric, believable kingdom known to history. The kingdom of Fy.

Kokichi grinned and a small laugh followed with it.

He named the kingdom Fy, for in short, “Fuck you.”

The best name.

Ever.

He might have to think about a backstory for a bit, but that’s fine. It’s not like he’s a bad liar.

Now, let’s get this show on the road as they might say.

**Author's Note:**

> ajsdhada My writing is wack and I don't know if others will enjoy this fanfiction since it's also experimental! Kudos and comments also are appreciated! >:00000
> 
> also I've been wanting to read a fanfic about this AU but never got to find one T^T


End file.
